


Où elle devrait être

by malurette



Category: Brave (2012), Moana (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Political Alliances, Voyagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Après un long et éprouvant périple, Moana se retrouva dans une contrée étrange, dont la reine la recueillit.





	Où elle devrait être

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De l'autre bout du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696472) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** L'Océan la mènerait toujours où elle devrait être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Moana (Vaïana) & Brave Rebelle)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Moana Waialiki & Merida de Dun Broch  
>  **Genre :** alliance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pixar & Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "freestyle crossover" pour LadiesBingo > ;  
> version étendue à un truc de Femslash February  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Ça avait commencé comme un formidable voyage d’exploration dans l’immensité de l’océan. Moana, un petit parti de navigateurs, un grand bateau, des vivres et des préparatifs pour tenir des semaines et des semaines. Mais la voie choisie ne les menait à aucune autre île, que l’océan à perte de vue. Et l’inimaginable se produisit : ils se perdirent. Les vents changèrent, les étoiles bougèrent, ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur route… mais continuèrent quand même, étant allés trop loin pour faire demi-tour. L’océan restait sourd aux prières de Moana de les ramener chez eux…  
Ils suivirent de longues des masses de terre énormes, des rivages inquiétants. Les poissons qu’ils pêchent leur étaient inconnus, les oiseaux qu’ils attrapaient au filet étaient étranges, la végétation même qu’ils apercevaient à terre semblait bizarre. Mais ils avaient besoin de refaire des vivres après tous ces mois passés en mer.  
Ils découvrirent… le froid. Ils capturèrent des animaux monstrueux dont ils volèrent la peau pour tenter de se protéger, sans savoir s’ils offensaient ainsi les dieux ou s'ils en seraient pardonnés. Étaient-ils passés dans le monde des morts ? Les îles étaient rudes et blanches, blessant les yeux à les regarder et les mains à les toucher. 

Enfin, les courants les poussèrent vers un archipel un peu plus normal. Ils échouèrent sur une île moins grande, qui leur parut plus sûre. Elle était pourtant peuplée d’êtres étranges, à la peau pâle maladive, aux cheveux comme des fibres mal teintes, au langage incompréhensible. La seule chose qui rassura Moana, c’est que le chef du village local, à n’en pas douter, c’était cette reine aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d’eau, à la grande prestance, qui les accueillit avec à la fois la méfiance envers l’inconnu pouvant peut-être menacer le peuple à sa charge, et le respect des voyageurs qui débarquaient sans intention d’agression manifeste.  
Elle choisit de les accueillir, de les aider à se reconstituer et d’essayer de comprendre d’où ils viennent et où ils vont. Et sa dignité se changea en joie manifeste quand elle essaya de communiquer avec Moana. Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots, mais ses regards, le ton de sa voix, ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Elles s’expliquèrent en dessinant dans la poussière, s’entendirent en écoutant leur cœur. 

Elle apprit son nom : Merida. Elles comprit également, pendant leur séjour sur ces terres, qu'il manquait un consort pour que son règne soit complet. Moana, apprenant à la connaître, sut très vite qu'elle regretterait de partir et de la quitter, mais il fallait bien qu'elle ramène les siens chez eux, et qu'elle rassure ses parents ! Le temps que leurs corps et leurs cœurs éprouvés se remettent, qu'ils révisent leurs bateaux, qu'ils se préparent à nouveau et qu'ils fassent le voyage inverse, une longue année se serait écoulée. Et elle ne pouvait pas les confier au bon vouloir de l'Océan et les envoyer sans elle, restant seule ici. Enfin... seule... avec Merida.  
Elles finirent par décider, ensemble, que Moana n'était pas obligée de passer sa vie entière dans cette contrée, qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa route et revenir si son cœur le souhaitait, si les courants, les vents et les dieux le permettaient. Qu'elle revienne ou non, Merida lui resterait fidèle et gagnait la liberté de ne prendre aucun autre époux qu'elle. 

Pour sceller leur contrat Merida offrit à Moana un pendentif en forme d’ours qu’elle avait sculpté elle-même, dépourvu de pouvoir magique mais chargé d’histoire personnelle et d’émotion. Sa promise le reçut avec intérêt. En échange, solennellement, Moana lui laissa son propre collier, une coquille vide… D’autres en seraient restés perplexes, voire offensés, mais Merida devina correctement que c’était pour y placer son propre cœur. Elle accepta.  
Ça n’était pas la première fois qu’elle quittait un être cher, et elle prit la séparation avec sérieux et bravoure. Si l'Océan l'avait menée là une première fois, ça n'était pas pour la blesser. Il la guiderait encore où il faudrait, elle en restait persuadée.


End file.
